Rain
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810197 |altname = Rain |no = 8238 |element = Fuoco |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description =Cavaliere del Regno di Grandshelt, Rain è un affabile leader la cui natura accomodante maschera la sua capacità di acquisire abilità complesse molto rapidamente. Preferisce gettarsi in battaglia incurante dei pericoli che lo circondano, specialmente se in presenza di una bella damigella. E persino ora, in un mondo alieno pieno di strani mostri, non c'è nulla che Rain non possa affrontare. Tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno è la sua fedele lama e una truppa di compagni affidabili per condurlo alla vittoria. Quali avventure e tesori nascosti lo aspettano in questo luogo bizzarro e sconosciuto? |summon = Proteggere gli indifesi non è solo il mio lavoro, ma la cosa giusta da fare. |fusion =Non so come, ma mi sento più forte... Ho già fatto questo, prima? |evolution = |hp_base = 5185 |atk_base = 1944 |def_base = 1865 |rec_base = 1572 |hp_lord = 7407 |atk_lord = 2777 |def_lord = 2665 |rec_lord = 2246 |hp_anima = 8299 |rec_anima = 2008 |atk_breaker = 3015 |def_breaker = 2427 |atk_guardian = 2537 |def_guardian = 2903 |rec_guardian = 2127 |hp_oracle = 7347 |def_oracle = 2546 |rec_oracle = 2603 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 48 |ls = Spirito spensierato |lsdescription = Aumenta ogni statistica (35%) riduce il danno subìto (20%) per 2 turni quando il danno subìto supera 5000 e impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF |lsnote = 25% reduction after 5000 damage |bb = Colpo di fuoco |bbdescription = Combo di 12 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, aumenta ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni (140%), riempie gradualmente la barra BB per 3 turni (6 CB) e aumenta PS massimi (10%) fino alla fine della battaglia |bbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 6 BC & 10% HP boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Spada di fiamme |sbbdescription = Combo di 17 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, aumenta ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni (140%), aumenta DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni (60%) e probabile (30%) riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno (-50%) |sbbnote = 140% Atk, Def, Rec, 60% Atk to Def & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Fendente cremisi |ubbdescription = Combo di 20 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, aumenta ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni (300%), riempie gradualmente la barra BB per 3 turni (50BC) e riduzione di ATT e DIF per 3 turni (-80%) |ubbnote = 300% Atk, Def, Rec, fills 50 BC & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Eroe impulsivo |esitem = |esdescription = Impedisce i danni elementali e aumenta ogni statistica (10%) per le creature di fuoco |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 810398 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 750122 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = *Rain ha rubato la Dandelga di Vargas. Senza il furto sarebbe diventato un PICCHIATORE. *Tratto dalla famosa canzone "Set fire to the Rain". *It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men... *Scartato dal cast del film di Zoolander non rinuncia alla posa accattivante |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Rain 7 }}